1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to videoconferencing. More particularly, it relates to a method used to sort out and assign inbound dialed Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) video calls, H.221 inbound dialed calls, and H.323 inbound Internet Protocol video calls from different physical videoconferencing units where the calls arrive at the local endpoint at the same time or nearly the same time. The methods disclosed herein apply to initial calls as well as to expanded (i.e., up speeding) calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method to process simultaneous incoming digital calls was developed to enhance the ease of use for the user and/or enhance the total user experience in the videoconferencing environment. Videoconferencing endpoints with internal Multipoint Control Unit (MCU) capabilities of the prior art do not address this issue. The common handling of two simultaneous or nearly simultaneous incoming calls is to hang up the second call and sometimes hang up both calls. This causes frustration to the user who then has to call back. It is possible that the two users may call back within a short enough time interval to have the same result happen to them yet again. Some methods of the prior art only accommodate one inbound call and the rest must be made as outgoing calls from the MCU. Ideally, if a conference is scheduled at e.g., 10:00 a.m. and all remote participants are instructed to dial in (i.e., the remote participant endpoints are paying the telecommunications charges), and if they all happen to call at the same time, all of the calls should connect. The remote participants should not have to try and figure out why their calls failed or receive busy signals when they were instructed to call in at 10:00 a.m.